Endless wedge
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Si tengo que vivir solo en este mundo, sin ti, solamente… llevame contigo. Te amo, aunque ya no te lo pueda decir. Descansa en paz...


"_Si tengo que vivir solo en este mundo, sin ti, solamente… llevame contigo._

_Te amo, aunque ya no te lo pueda decir._

_Te daré todo: mi voz, mi vida… No puedo borrar esos recuerdos._

_Ahora, todo es de color blanco para mí."_

_**Endless wedge**_

Es una tarde fría, de invierno, de nuevo. Len Kagamine camina sólo por la nieve, en un "prado" completamente nevado, solitario, abandonado. Había encontrado una aldea de supervivientes lejos de allí, de su antigua casa, en la que vivía con su hermana.

Ya había pasado dos años de aquello. En medio del prado, había una pequeña lápida, con el nombre de Rin Kagamine y una pequeña frase que decía "No quiero cantar una triste canción". Len no habia sido capaz de volver a la tumba de su hermana el año anterior, por eso esta vez, se armó de valor para volver hasta aquel lugar, dispuesto a afrontar el "trauma", pero, no todo es tan fácil, como la gente pensaba.

Len se tumbó al lado de la lápida, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Había perdido a su hermana, a su querida hermana, obviamente que nunca lo superaría, o quizás no tan pronto, ya que ella era todo lo que tenía y lo que siempre tendrá.

Len se puso de rodillas, delante de la lapida de su hermana, pasando su mano por encima de esta y colocando una pequeña maceta con una bufanda atada. La bufanda que se quitó su hermana momentos antes de morir.

El olor del invierno, el sonido de la brisa, todo le era triste y cercano. Había pasado un año completo escuchando eso constantemente, y el recordarlo ahí ahora, el solo, solamente le traía tristeza.

Él siempre había escuchado su voz, cantando suavemente aquella canción. Len levantó la vista y le pareció ver a su hermana. Ya le estaba pasando de nuevo, sus recuerdos aparecían reflejados en el mundo real, como si hubiese vuelto a aquel momento, como un espectador. Ambos compartieron momentos felices, de risas y alegrías, incluso también peleas, y varios recuerdos de esto pasaban delante de Len, como si estuvieran torturandole, recordandole aquellos días en los que su hermana aun vivia.

"_Len… Len…"_ Él sólo escuchaba su voz, susurrando su nombre, viendo a Rin en diferentes etapas de su vida, mientras se mordía el labio, intentando contener de nuevo las lágrimas.

-Rin… Quiero abrazarte… Aunque sea por lo menos un momento… -Pero él sabía que no podían entrontrarse de nuevo, pero, aun así, su corazón seguía lastimado. Lamentaba la perdida de su hermana, como nadie, era el que más sufría en todo el mundo, y sin exagerar.

Ella le llenó la vida de momentos felices, le regalaba aquella tierna sonrisa, sólo a él. Le dio un recuerdo al que él quiere regresar, le dio una imagen de lo que pudo ser su felicidad.

"_Rin se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Ambos sabían que aquello sería el último abrazo entre ellos, apretando fuerte él a su hermana, como queriendo no soltarla nunca, y en verdad no lo quería. Rin levantó la cabeza, apunto de llorar, besando a su hermano, con un tierno y adorable beso, su primer beso, su último beso._

_-Len, te quiero. Te quiero mucho, ¿vale? - Len la abrazó de nuevo, deseando decirla que la amaba, pero sólo pudo decirla que la quería, que la quería más que nadie, muchísimo._

_Rin se separó de su hermano, levantandose y caminando hacia atrás-. ¿Sabes, Len? Yo…nunca voy a estar sola, porque siempre vas a estar conmigo… Me alegro de haber podido pasar mi vida contigo Len. ¿Sabes? Te…tengo miedo. No quiero cantar una triste canción, qui-quiero reir contigo… Todo esta blanco Len…aun así sigues sonriendo-. Rin se quitaba la bufanda y se la ponía a un muñeco de nieve."_

Len volvía a ver esa escena, aquella escena que tanto le torturaba pero a la vez amaba, tocandose sus labios, recordando el sabor de los de su hermana, agarrando la bufanda fuertemente contra su pecho y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Eran recuerdos de cuando su hermana murió, aquel día. En aquel momento, Len siempre estuvo manteniendo una sonrisa para que su hermana también sonriera y así poder recordarla igual eternamente, por la eternidad.

"_-Quiero…que un dia…cantemos juntos tu y yo. Quiero cantar esta dulce canción... Es… un regalo para ti, Len. Una canción…"_

-¡Yo también quiero cantar contigo Rin!- La voz de Len sonaba y resonaba por la zona, pero sin obtener respuesta. ¿Qué hacía hablandole a un recuerdo? Len se sentía idiota, la persona más idiota del universo, idiotamente enamorado de su hermana.

"_Len… Gracias…"_

-Gracias, Rin… Te amo muchisimo, y nunca podré amar igual a nadie… -Volvió a posar su mano sobre la lápida, sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, de nuevo. A este paso, acabaría con los ojos rojos, pero eso era algo habitual en Len Kagamine, lo raro sería que no los tuviera así.

Len metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño folio doblado, que se llevó a la boca y besó delicadamente, sonriendo aún, mirando un recuerdo de su hermana, ahí de pie, detrás de la lápida, mirandole sonriente, con las manos a la espalda. Él estiró la mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero retirando la mano al instante, agachando la cabeza y mordiendose el labio de nuevo.

¿Cuántas estaciones han pasado desde entonces? La flor, a medida que crecía, fue floreciendo varias veces. Al final, aquel brote marchito se convirtió en un gran arbol, mientras que la figura de Rin seguía igual que siempre, en sus eternos 14.

La sonrisa de Rin, de aquel día, fue la que tocó lo más profundo del corazón de Len, teniendo ahora una grieta que no dejaba de crecer, aumentando más y más, sintiendo ahora como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Lo que Rin le dejó fueron lágrimas, memorias de aquel último día, pero, lo que ya no tenía, eran los momentos para ellos dos.

Antes de que Len se percatase de ello, ya se había hecho de noche, y se encontraba solo, completamente solo de nuevo, recordando cómo sonaba la voz de su hermana, cerrando sus ojos y cesando su llanto por unos momentos, poniendo aquel fragmento de papel en su pecho, apretandolo contra él. Luchaba para no derramar otra lágrima, intentando cantar, la canción que ella cantaba.

-No quiero cantar una triste canción… No quiero cantar… una triste canción…-Len agachó la cabeza, llorando de nuevo, chillando, deseando que con aquel chillido toda su tristeza se esfumase, para después levantar la cabeza y mirar al recuerdo de su hermana, ahí de pie, en la lápida, detrás de esta, sonriendole aun.

-Mi persona amada, por favor, descansa en paz… En esta interminable herida, continuaré recordandote. Nunca olvidaré lo que tú me diste, ni lo que yo te dí. De hoy en adelante, nunca te olvidaré. Nunca olvidaré tu voz, nunca, ahora, ahora estoy aquí… Siempre… Siempre… Siempre te amaré, Rin…

El "recuerdo" de Rin comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, aun manteniendo la sonrisa, mirando a su hermano y atravezando la lapida, arrodillandose a su lado y besandole, mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, desapareciendo.

"_Gracias, Len…"_

* * *

Hi ;_; Bueno, aquí estoy con un one-shot, que hacía mucho que no lo tenía. Esta vez, decidí continuar uno de mis fics, Proof of Life, ya que no hice el de soundless voice, hago endless wedge. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que haya conseguido emocionaros aunque sea sólo un poquito. Si no habeis escuchado la canción, escuchadla, merece la pena, enserio. E incluí algunas cosas del fic, tampoco pasa nada si no lees mi fic antes, simplemente era una aclaración.

Dejen reviews si les gustó, es mi alimento, me hace sentirme querida, pls.

Y este fanfic tiene un motivo si, feliiiciiidaadeees Kathyyy -corazones-. Sé que tu cumple ya pasó, fue el mes pasado, pero no pude subirlo antes, así que espero que me perdones y me sigas queriendo como tu hermana mayor que soy.

Bye byeee~.


End file.
